


Love endures all

by crestfallenTemperance



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good husband, M/M, its good though, sorry - Freeform, this is a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenTemperance/pseuds/crestfallenTemperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this after it came into my head. My brain is a very strange place sometimes.....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love endures all

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after it came into my head. My brain is a very strange place sometimes.....

Early on Cecil had told Carlos about his abnormally long lifespan. Carlos had been sad that Cecil would probably watch him die. With that in mind he wrote the addition to his will in complete secrecy. If Cecil found out it would just make things awkward and confusing.  
~  
The two spent many, many wonderful happy years together. They got married and made a home together.   
All too soon time was running short. Carlos had grown old, while Cecil had remained relatively the same. They lived their days to the fullest extent, knowing that their time was limited.   
When the time did come, Carlos went peacefully. He passed with Cecil by his side, holding his hand. Cecil cried, but the smile he wore was that of relief and thankfulness that his Carlos had passed without pain. He was glad that Carlos had lived as long as he had and had gone at his absolute limit.  
Cecil had been forced to leave the taking care of Carlos’ body to an unnamed person in his will. Cecil was upset that he wasn’t allowed to know who was doing what to Carlos’ body but there was nothing he could do.  
~  
It was a week later when he found the small paper wrapped parcel in Carlos’ side of their dresser. Attached to it was a not addressed to him, written in Carlos’ unmistakable handwriting. Curious, Cecil opened the card and read it:

My Dearest Cecil,  
By the time you find this I will be gone. I mean if I wasn’t then the enclosed gift wouldn’t be possible to attain but that’s beside the point. I know that you will (and have) out live me. That is why I had the enclosed gift made. Cherish it, mi amor, for it is my last and greatest gift to you.  
-Carlos <3

Cecil set down the letter, a little bit confused. He picked up the parcel and opened it. Inside was a necklace made out of a little tiny corked test tube. Cecil stared at it in admiration. The light grey substance was completely unknown and confusing to him. He then noticed another, smaller note:

Even with me gone, I will always be near you. Written in my will, concealed from you, were special instructions on what to do with my body after I died. I was to be secretly cremated. The ashes were then to be shrunken (using one of my inventions) and placed inside of a small, bloodstone sealed, test tube. The necklace you now have is me. Wear it for me? I will be near you till the end of your days as you were for me. The glass will not shatter, no matter what, and the top will never come undone.  
-Carlos

By the time he finished the note, Cecil was in tears. He looked at the necklace that was his late husband and smiled. He put it on and looked at the test tube. Gently kissing the small thing he muttered something only for his perfect scientist who was so considerate even in death.  
“Thank you Carlos, I love you so much and always will.”


End file.
